


Under the Missile Toes

by DesertDraggon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, developing crush, max making bad decisions that turn out to be good decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Max ends up covered in decorations thanks to Nikki, and Space Kid learns what you're actually supposed to do when you find yourself under some mistletoe.





	Under the Missile Toes

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY SHITSCRAM!!!!
> 
> I will singlehandedly write all the fics for SpaceMax if I have to! Look forward to a spooky AU one in the future. I gots ideas.

Snow in the summer sucked probably more than snow in the winter, but, Max had a BB Gun and felt kinda good for once. If he was honest with himself about his feelings, which he’s not, then he’d say Nikki’s shitty holiday spirit really made him feel loved and important for once. So, despite the cold and being snowed in, he was happily curled up in his hoodie next to the fireplace that had always been there, going through David’s phone. Which he stole. Again. 

His slow surf through the internet was unfortunately interrupted by an altercation involving Nikki and David battling each other with Christmas decorations. He was a casualty of a tinsel attack, suddenly covered in shimmering gold and fake pine wreaths. 

“Can you assholes watch it!” He screamed as the two continued to shower each other in decorations.

“Oh put a sock in it Max, you look great! Like a grumpy lil tree!” Nikki giggled, gently draping a string of lights around his head before running off.

“Aw, a little Maxmas tree! Nikki wait, Nikki you put those glass ornaments down!!!” David scrambled off after the mistress of mayhem in a panic as Max grumbled and tried to unbury himself. 

“Stupid fucking- It’s stuck. In my hair. FUCK.” as he struggled to untangle the lights from his curly black hair Space Kid wandered over, amused.

“Uh, do you need some help?” He offered, setting his new toy spaceship down. The grump glared at Kid for a moment.

“Hnnn, fuck. Fine. Yes I need help. This fucking hurts.” Max sighed, giving up. Kid nodded and moved to stand behind him, taking his gloves off to gently tug the lights out.

“Yeah, that's why my mom shaved most of my hair off. You can't get it stuck in anything if you don't have any!” The space-case hummed as he worked. Max just worked on pulling the rest of the decor off of him. He’s pretty sure something went down his sweater. Whatever it was kept stabbing him.

“Uhg, can you hurry so I can take my sweater off. I think there's shit down my shirt.” Max cursed, squirming impatiently. At least Kid wasn't pulling his hair much, if at all.

“And we have lift off! Mission was a success.” Kid chimed as he dropped the string of lights on the floor. “Your hair is really soft by the way. Like little clouds. I wonder if that's what clouds feel like… I sure hope so.” He pondered as he plopped down next to Max, who was currently devoured by his hoodie.

Max pulled off his hoodie with a triumphant gasp and then searched the inside of it for the object, only finding some pine needles. With a quick scan of his yellow shirt he whined, annoyed that there wasn't anything actually down his sweater.

“I took that off for no reason. Fucking stupid.” He mumbled as he pulled out the needles to put the garment back on. Before he could, a gasp from Kid startled him.

“Max you have missile toes in your hair!!! You know what that means~” Max could barely even process what Kid said before the brunette has barreled into Max for a hug, squeezing the darker boy tight.

“Space Kid what the fuck, get-” he wheezed as Kid squeezed tighter. “Get off of me!!” Kid pulled away giggling.

“The missile toes hug!!!” He said, as if that explained anything at-fucking-all.

“Missile…” Max huffed and felt around his head, grabbing a twig that appeared to be- “Mistletoe. It’s fucking mistletoe- wait you think you're supposed to hug underneath mistletoe? Who the fuck told you that?” He interrogated, throwing the offending stick away.

“My Mom did!” Kid smiled, “She put up missile toes for Christmas one year, and we would hug underneath it!” He answered. Max just stared at him blankly.

“Your mom’s a dirty liar. You're supposed to kiss under mistletoe you idiot. Like this.” He was already in Kid’s space before he realized that this was probably a stupid idea. But it was too late. Max was kissing Space Kid straight on the lips, in front of literally everyone. Most of which who probably weren't even paying attention, but still that didn't quell the sudden embarrassment.

When Max pulled away and opened his eyes, face beat red and stomach full of regret, he focused on Space Kid. The brunette was just as red, if not more judging by the tips of his big ears. He stared at Max starry eyed, utterly speechless. 

“I uh… fuck. Bye!” Max scurried away as fast as he could, followed by a couple wolf whistles and cat calls from some of the other campers. He ran out into the snow and around the back of the mess hall, collapsing against the wall.

“Why did I fucking do that? What the hell happened for that to be a good idea?!” He buried his face in his hands. Sure the kid was questioning what he liked and all that, but kissing another boy in front of everyone was social suicide. He never really cared what people thought, but he didn't need to give them weapons to hurt him with.

“He fucking knows what a kiss is why did I need to kiss him? Why did I forget his dome was off? What the fuck was I-” he was pulled out of his ramblings from a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find a concerned David, the beanstalk shivering in the cold.

“Fuck, don't tell me you saw that too.” Max complained, curling in on himself, nearly buried in snow at this point. David nodded and crouched down to be more level with the kid.

“Yeah I did. I thought it was real sweet of you, Max.” The counselor smiled, trying to reassure him. Max just groaned and shoved his face in his knees.

“It was stupid.” He argued.

“No one’s going to judge you for that Max. You were just following a tradition if anyone had anything rude to say. If they do, it's their fault for being a loveless fool.” David shook his fist in mock anger before turning his attention back to Max. The camper stared at him for a bit, finding no malice in his expression, just that stupid joy in his eyes.

“Yeah ok.” Max agreed, looking away.

“Now I know someone else who was rather charmed by the whole ordeal is waiting inside for you.” David gently nudged Max’s shoulder with a wink. Max simply rolled his eyes, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Shut up I wasn't trying to charm him I-” realization hit Max like a snowball. “Wait he, he wasn't just speechless cuz he was grossed out?” David just laughed and kept herding Max back to the warmth of the hall.

“David, David fuck you that's not an answer! David tell me!” He called after him as they both entered.

“Why don't you ask him yourself.” David winked again, this time with both eyes somehow. Maybe it was just cuz he was grinning ear to ear like the little shit he was. Max gave up with an annoyed growl and turned to stomp off back to his spot when he saw Space Kid sitting there, playing with the duct tape on his space suit.

Max went stone still, staring at Kid. His mind going a mile a minute. Maybe he should just say sorry and go sit somewhere else. Or skip the apology all together and hide out in another corner. 

“Oh my god! Just go talk to him already! The suspense is killing me! But very well done I applaud your timing.” Preston yelled next to him. Max glared daggers at him before trudging over to Space Kid. 

“Uh… hey.” Max mumbled dumbly, staring at his feet. Kid looked up from his daze and grinned, joyful to see Max return.

“You came back!” Chimed the astronaut, his attitude comfortably bouncy. It made Max feel a little better.

“I’m sorry for… doing that. It was gross.” He apologized, anxiously awaiting Kid’s response.

“Oh, it’s ok! It wasn't gross at all! I thought it was nice.” He picked at his duct tape a bit more, the edges fraying badly. Max didn't think Kid would have a nervous tic, but it was… kinda cute to watch. Wait. Shit.

“I uh, yeah I um. It was ok.” Max floundered, playing with the strings of his hoodie. God he must look so stupid right now. “I kinda liked it too.” He admitted quietly, looking anywhere but at Space Kid. The grump fortunately glanced in the right direction, to find Preston and Harrison giggling on the other side of the fireplace. 

“Hey, fuck off- wait what are you?” He saw Harrison’s hands freeze and he looked up above him and Kid’s heads to find the offending mistletoe floating there. “Oh fuck you guys for-”

“Oh! It’s my turn now!” Space Kid exclaimed before grabbing Max’s wrists and pulling him down into a short kiss.

Now it was Max’s turn to stare in awe, completely and utterly blushing like a bride as campers let out hoots around him. The space-case just beamed, grinning ear to ear asax kneeled dumbfound in front of him.

“I… uh.” Max fumbled, sitting down seemed to be the only thing he could do at the moment. His brain trying to figure out what it wanted to do.

“Was that ok? I didn't know they were going to put it up again but at least I made it fair.” Kid worried, frowning a bit.

“N- Yeah that um. That was ok that's fine I’m fine you're fine. It's fine.” The grump rambled, deciding he was just gonna sit here, with Kid. Yeah.

“Ok! Wanna play rocketship with me? I made a cool alien planet from all these broken ornaments!” Kid began excitedly, chattering on about the story he planned out. Max nodded his head, focusing a little bit on this and that, but still utterly out of it. 

He honestly didn't know what to do. He felt butterflies, all warm and fuzzy, and honestly a part of him was grossed out. But he looked at Kid’s bright eyes as he yammered about what colors were what rocks and he felt ok. 

“Hey, Neil.” 

“Yeah?” Kid looked up from his scene.

“Thanks.” He smiled shyly, earning a huge grin from Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by the scene in the holiday special or whatever where Neil drops mistletoe on Max's head. I saw the opportunity and I FIRMLY GRASPED IT. 
> 
> Hey another plug! If ya like SpaceMax and wanna talk about camp camp and SpaceMax, join my discord server! https://discord.gg/BMCZpB9  
> Or you can follow my SpaceMax blog on tumblr! https://ussspacemax.tumblr.com/


End file.
